


At Least He Tried...?

by Is_sa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Save Me, This was for a challenge, don't judge me by my first work on here..., help this poor soul, i have nothing to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_sa/pseuds/Is_sa
Summary: Philip has had a crush on Theodosia Burr for a while, but has never worked up the courage to tell her. George Eacker is a dick. (There are no further swear words, I promise.)





	At Least He Tried...?

It was a bright spring day. I wish I could've been outside for it… It was near the end of school and near the beginning of testing. I wasn't too nervous about them; I've studied hard and I knew I would be able to do well on them. Nonetheless, nights were consumed with studying and classes. I did enjoy learning, but sometimes you have to take a break. My idea of a break was walking in the quiet courtyard of the school and talking with this particular somebody-  
"Hamilton! Pay attention, please!"   
I had zoned out the window again. If you ever have me as a student, don't put me near a window…

The school day was over. I went to follow Theodosia, a girl I knew. No, follow isn't the right word. I think "chat with" is better. I ran to catch up to her and greeted her with a smile. We exchanged a friendly conversation. I knew today had to be the day. I was still nervous.

I had liked Theo for three years now and had never mustered up the courage to tell her. I knew I had to today. I was too close. I led her to a white gazebo surrounded by cherry blossoms; I felt it was romantic. Now, I don't know much about ladies but I do know they (for some reason) like chocolate and flowers. I had a heart box with many chocolates. I was planning on asking her to the prom at the end of the school year.

"Theodosia Burr Jr.?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you… Will you go to the prom with me?"

I held out the box of chocolates, blushing furiously. She gasped and took the box. She opened it only to find an empty chocolate box.  
What? How was it empty?! I had only bought it three hours ago.

"Theo, I- I have no idea what happened. I swear there were chocolates in there! I'm so sorry!"  
"You inferior idiot! Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Angelica, my sister, came stomping over to me, clearly upset. She comforted a crying Theo as I tried to explain. I walked up to Theo, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Go away!"

I felt a sting of pain as her hand hit my face. I clutched my hand to where she made harsh contact and ran as far as I could away from the place of my defeat. What have I done? More importantly, who took the chocolates? I recalled the days events.   
I realized.  
Someone must have stolen them while I was dazed out in class. And I knew exactly who did it.

"Eacker. Get over here right now."  
"What do you want, Hamilton?"  
"I want you to explain to me why you sabotaged my chocolates? Those were a gift to Theodosia."  
"Oh were they? I had no idea."  
He was obviously lying. The box had her name on it.  
"Quit lying, skank. I know you did this on purpose." My eyes narrowed.  
"You got me, Hamilton. I'll make it up to you somehow. I give you my most sincere apologies."  
He was still lying. He didn't seem to care. I knew there was no point in arguing with him so I left it off for another day.

I only hope Theodosia will forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is cringy as heck but hey, I have better ones.  
> It kind of leaves off at a cliffhanger, so I guess I could continue it? If you want me to?f
> 
> I'm tempted to make it into Pheacker-  
> Lord save this poor soul


End file.
